


A New Attitude

by opalmatrix



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Blackmail, Developing Relationship, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Making Up, unexpected consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai's attempt at correcting Gojyo's wayward behavior doesn't work as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Attitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinxaire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jinxaire).



> Valentine's Day flash fic/gift fic. Prompt: Gojyo/Hakkai and ... "new attitude". No Beta.

  
  
_Happy Valentine's Day!_   


The quiet at the breakfast table was so profound that one could have heard a pin drop. When Sanzo turned a page of his paper, the rustle was the loudest thing going. Goku shifted uneasily in his seat and gave Hakkai an anguished glance, then deliberately reached over to Gojyo's plate and stole one of his meat buns. Gojyo's eyes started to flare with outrage, but then the spark died and he turned meekly back to his remaining breakfast and ate it quickly and quietly.

Goku mouthed "You see?" at Hakkai. Indeed, the boy was right. There was a pert little waitress, too, with curves in all the right places and a pretty mouth, and Gojyo had only given her one distracted glance when they had come down for breakfast. Now he finished the last of his breakfast, and instead of leaning back and lighting up a cigarette, he disappeared upstairs.

Sanzo lowered his paper and took off his reading glasses. "Hakkai, what the hell is going on?"

Hakkai gaped at him for a moment before shutting his mouth with a snap. "I don't know, Sanzo. He's just been quiet."

"It's creepy!" said Goku. "He's not flirting, he's not arguing, he's not calling me names."

"Yeah," said Sanzo. "I never thought I'd say this, but he's being too well behaved. It's making me nuts."

"Well, Sanzo," said Hakkai, with one of his creepy smiles, "You've always disliked his rough ways and ready mouth. Why are you complaining?"

"Because he's not putting his heart into anything, and if we get attacked, that's going to be a problem. The main thing the kappa's got going for him is his enthusiasm. You know him the best. What broke him?"

"Well … ." Hakkai pondered for a moment and then went still. "Well —"

"I thought as much," said Sanzo, grimly. "You two are idiots. What did you say to him?"

"Last week, after Kami-sama's castle collapsed … remember, you were so angry with him. And I hadn't been able to function without him, and all three of us were off our game. I told him that he had to stop misbehaving because we had a vital mission to perform."

"He wouldn't change just like that, would he?" asked Goku, his face a knot of worry.

"Exactly. Spill it, Hakkai," said Sanzo. "What did you threaten him with?"

"I told him that if he didn't get a new attitude, I wouldn't speak to him again. I told him most firmly."

"Was that all?"

"Also, that I wouldn't … ." Hakkai's ears were pink.

"Uh huh." Sanzo looked over at Goku. "Non-attachment, monkey. This is why it's important."

"Sanzo, I was afraid you would leave him behind!" protested Hakkai.

"I'm going to leave _both_ of you behind if you don't help him get his shit together. Let's get going. The next town's less than a day's drive, so you should have plenty of time to fix things up this evening."

The day's journey was awkwardly silent. Goku kept trying to get a rise out of Gojyo by taking up too much room in the back seat and by stealing his food. Finally, he grabbed Gojo's cigarettes and dropped them over Jeep's side onto the road. Gojyo wound up to smack him and then just collapsed with his arms wrapped around himself, whimpering. Hakkai stopped Jeep and made Goku walk back to get Gojyo his smokes. Sanzo watched in silence until they were all settled again. Then he smacked Gojyo with his fan. "You are going to have a talk with Hakkai this evening!"

The rest of the trip was even more silent. A youkai attack would have been a blessing, but they saw no one except for a couple of kids herding sheep before they got to the town. The inn was a large, well-kept place, and Hakkai got them two rooms. Sanzo took Goku out to get a late lunch, and Hakkai took Gojyo up to their room. Gojyo sat stiffly on the bed and stared at the wall.

"Gojyo, look at me," said Hakkai.

Gojyo obediently turned his eyes toward Hakkai. They were dull and lifeless. Hakkai's heart hurt. "Gojyo, this wasn't what I meant."

"You said, a new attitude. I'm tryin' to behave. I haven't used a can as an ashtray, I'm pickin' up my socks. I'm not arguin' with th' monkey … ."

"You are also hardly eating. You have no heart for anything. Not even for me."

Gojyo looked at him in anguish. "You said, you said that … ."

"And I'm going to say it again. You need a new attitude. And so do I. We can't have you like this. Sanzo was right: I think you would be next to useless if we were attacked, the way you are now."

Now Gojyo was looking interested: even a little shocked, perhaps. "You too? What do you need to change?"

"What would you say needs changing? Be truthful, Gojyo."

"Ummm … ." Gojyo was starting to relax: his face was coming back to life. "Well, maybe you could lay off on me and the monkey when we mess with each other. It's just how we let off steam."

"All right," said Hakkai. "Sanzo lets both of you know when you're going too far, anyway."

"And I'll try to remember about the socks and the cigarette butts, and all that shit. But you won't … be so bitchy about it."

"Agreed. I'll try positive reinforcement instead. And?"

"And … when I see a pretty girl, and … ."

Hakkai sighed. "I would prefer that you keep it to flirting, and it's dangerous to go off on your own, Gojyo. But if the situation looks safe … as long as you come back to me that same night."

Gojyo stared at him. "For real?"

"I said so, Gojyo."

"Then … I could go out tonight?"

"I would want to see the lady and the establishment, but yes, if it all seems innocuous."

"And you'd still … ?"

"It would be worth it to have my friend Gojyo back again."

Gojyo laughed, and then he stood up and stretched, graceful and confident and everything he hadn't been for the past week. When he looked back at Hakkai, there were hints of tiredness in his face, but his eyes were warm and wicked. "Nah, I think I'll stay here tonight."

"Oh, really?"

"There's only one bed, see? But it's a big, comfy one. And we have some catchin' up to do, _friend_."

Hakkai laughed. "I guess we do. What would you like to do in the meantime?"

"I'm _hungry_. And I need to find the monkey and kick his ass about throwin' my cigarettes out."

"And get hit on the head with Sanzo's harisen again. I'm looking forward to it. All right, Gojyo: let's go."

The innkeeper directed them to a noodle shop where Goku and Sanzo could be seen sitting at the counter, Sanzo smoking and Goku downing noodles at a prodigious rate. The buxom counter girl gave Gojyo an appreciative glance, and he swaggered a little and grinned back. Then he planted his feet, crossed his arms, and shouted "Yo, monkey! Get your ass over here! I got something to say to you!"

Sanzo looked around and rolled his eyes. Goku grinned over the load of noodles he was about to put into his mouth. "I'm still eating, you loud-mouth kappa! Come over here an' make me!"

"Not in the shop," said Hakkai, but he was smiling. Goku put down his chopsticks and ran out into the square. He strode up to Gojyo and poked him in the chest. Gojyo slapped his hand away, and things degenerated from there. Passers-by laughed, gasped, or shouted advice. The setting sun bathed the lively scene in mellow shades of gold and rose.

Hakkai caught Sanzo's eye. "Thank you," he said, just loudly enough to be heard over the tumult.

"Huh," said Sanzo, and turned back to his newspaper.

Photo from Nina Matthews Photography under Creative Commons on Flickr

 


End file.
